Taller?
by Living in a fantasy
Summary: Ed’s happy about getting taller, but it causes a slightly awkward situation between him and Roy. RoyEd if you squint


AN: I felt like writing something, and not even angst! Just fluff! I know, everyone probably is dead from shock now right? Well it's true, and yes, this is a bit OOC at times, but just a little. Oh well. Inspired by a true story!

Ugh, I just drank an entire glass of milk, I've decided if I try to drink a couple glasses a day, I might get taller.

And remember that heat wave I mentioned in my other fma fic, 'not good with heat?' well, now it's chilly, and rainy, why is Wisconsin weather so weird?

Summary: Ed's happy about getting taller, but it causes a slightly awkward situation between him and Roy. Roy/Ed if you squint

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist, I'd probably ruin the series if I did.

/…/…/…/…/

Ed tugged his tank top over his head, getting ready to go take his report to colonel Mustang. He grumbled to himself about having to give the report the second he got back, but paused as he felt a draft on his stomach.

What the hell?

He glanced down to see the tank top clinging tightly to his chest, with a bit of his stomach showing at the bottom.

_Must have shrunk in the wash._ It made sense, he'd never been that good with laundry. It had happened a couple times in the past week, so he must be worse off doing laundry then he thought, but it hadn't shrunk _this_ much before.

Shrugging, Ed finished getting dressed (could leather shrink?) and left, and if Al could have smirked, he would have.

It was amusing that his brother didn't notice that he had grown, if only by an inch.

Although Ed seemed oblivious to the fact, everyone else seemed to notice. A couple people offered him 'congratulations' and walked off before he could ask them what for.

He was getting pretty frustrated with the treatment by now, and was about to ask Fury what he had congratulated him for, but then Fury spotted someone over his head and quickly ran off.

Hughes approached him on his way to Mustang's office, smirking. Ed eyed him warily, taking in his appearance to make sure no pictures were visible, now knowing why Fury had taken off so quickly.

"So Ed, been drinking milk lately?"

Ed looked revolted at the very idea of it. "What makes you think I've been drinking that-that toxin?" Ed asked, shuddering at the very thought of a glass filled to the brim with white, chalky, milk. Great, now he was going to have nightmares.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all," Hughes said. Before Ed could blink, a picture had been pushed in front of his face. "Look at this picture I took of Elysia yesterday! See? That's her playing in the sandbox. Isn't it adorable! That is a classic castle, see the flag on top? It's a work of art!"

Ed took a step backward but ended up backed against a wall as Hughes pulled out more photos. "Look, here she is on the swings, isn't she adorable! And here, she's helping Gracia bake cookies! Look at all the flour in her hair, it was so sweet, and-"

"Fullmetal, may I speak with you a moment?"

Ed looked up to see Hawkeye standing a couple feet away, waiting for a response.

"Yes, of course," Ed said. He glanced at Hughes, but he had already spotted Havoc and was quickly making his way toward him. Ed breathed a sigh of relief and looked up at Hawkeye. "Thank you," he said, grinning.

She smiled. "Don't mention it." She looked him up and down as they began walking toward colonel Mustang's office. "Fullmetal, you haven't been drinking milk have you?"

Ed froze. "What? You're the second person who's asked me that today!" he said.

"Ah, well go on in," she said, leaving him at Mustang's door. He looked back at her, slightly confused, but shrugged and knocked sharply, before walking in and closing the door behind him.

He stood, waiting for Mustang to say something, but he completely ignored him, looking to be very absorbed in his paperwork (which of course, he wasn't).

Ed glared. "Sir," he spat out, and Mustang's head rose, taking in Ed in front of him.

"Oh hello Fullmetal, I must not have noticed you, quite a tall stack of paperwork I have on my desk here," he said, gesturing to the very small amount of paperwork he did have on his desk.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT A SINGLE PIECE OF PAPER WOULD COVER HIM FROM VIEW!"

"Now now Fullmetal, don't jump to conclusions," Roy said smirking, but stopped, giving Ed a long hard look.

"What are you staring at?" Ed asked, shifting uncomfortably as the colonel's eyes stayed trained on him. Roy stood up from his chair and started to make his way around his desk.

"Have you been drinking milk since I saw you last?" he asked after a moment.

"NO I HAVE NOT BEEN DRINKING ANY DAMN MILK! WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP ASKING ME THAT!" Ed yelled, stalking forward towards Mustang. Once he got closer, he froze.

He didn't have to tilt his head as much to see the colonel's face.

"I…did I get taller?" he asked uncertainly, as if not daring to believe it. Roy merely smirked once more in response.

"Yes, I believe you did, by probably about an inch."

Ed's eyes widened and he leapt forward, wrapping his arms around a very surprised Mustang's shoulders. "I can't believe it! I'm taller! Someday I'll be as tall as you, you bastard!" he said, grinning brightly.

"And maybe someday you won't have to reach up to get to my shoulders."

Ed's face turned red as he realized he had just _hugged_ Mustang, and jumped back, eyes wide once more. He opened his mouth to say something, but had no idea what to say.

The colonel's smirk grew. "Oh come now don't be like that Fullmetal, I rather liked the position."

Ed's face grew even redder, and he stepped backward, but tripped and fell flat on his back. Mustang chuckled and offered Ed a hand, which Ed ignored. Mustang grabbed his hand anyway, pulling him up quickly and almost causing Ed to fall into his arms again.

"I…think I'm going to just go…tell Al about this…yeah," Ed said, still red and moving toward the door.

"Didn't you come to make you're report?"

"I'll come back later…okay…bye," he said, making it safely out the door.

Mustang just smirked and sat back down at his desk. _Edward should get taller more often, his reaction was almost better than his reaction to jabs at his height._

/…/…/…/

AN: Why do all my fma stories end up being short? Oh well, cute, fluffyish, a bit more Roy/Ed hinting than I originally planned, but I think it turned out good. I really felt like writing something without angst. Weird.

Anyway, please review.


End file.
